


An Ill-Judged Operation

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 06:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9165643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: Lucas' views on Ros wearing a wire are ignored, with disastrous consequences





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ's Fan Flashworks Amnesty Challenge, "Wire" prompt

“We send Ros in wearing a wire,” Harry Pearce had stated.  “I know you’re not convinced it’s safe Lucas, but we must hear what’s said.  It will be the quickest way to know if there’s a problem and we can go in and get them both out.”  
  
Lucas had tried to object, but been silenced.  He had looked round the room for some support, but Ros had looked straight back at him, her expression indicating his concerns were a sign of weakness.  No-one else would catch his eye, so Lucas had been forced to abandon his attempts.  
  
And now, one of the group Ros and their contact were meeting had become suspicious.  The first Harry, Lucas and the other listeners knew was when a male voice said, “Wait a minute, I think this one’s wearing a wire.  Let’s see.”  
  
They had rushed in, all ideas of subterfuge gone.  Ros had defended herself, and escaped with no more than cuts and bruises.  Their contact had been less fortunate, for, as the gang had made their escape, one of their number had pulled out a gun and taken a shot at her.  
  
Lucas knelt on the floor, holding the young woman’s hand, watching as her blood spread, despite Ben’s attempts to halt the flow.  The ambulance was on its way, but Lucas doubted the paramedics could make a difference even if they arrived within the next few minutes.  
  
Lucas could hear voices speaking to him, first Ros and then Harry.  He ignored them both.  He didn’t need to hear their explanations and reasonings.  His priority was with the woman whose hand he was holding.  He hoped he was giving her slight comfort; it was all he could do.  
  
The paramedics arrived.  After a few minutes one of them put her hands on his shoulders and gently moved him away.   
  
“I’m sorry, sir,” she said.  
  
“So am I,” he replied.  
  
He looked round at the team and without saying any more he strode out.  He could hear someone calling his name, but again he ignored them.  He wanted to get away.  He didn’t want to have been proved right, for it to be shown it was a dangerous idea.  And above all, he didn’t want to be sucked into the thought process which said people were expendable.  He had struggled to keep some semblance of humanity whilst in a Russian jail; he didn’t want to lose it now.


End file.
